Stupid Pervert Cho!
by Ahngyuhyeon
Summary: "Hei, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam Lee Sungmin." / "Aku bukan gadis kecil Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa membedakan ya seperti apa gadis kecil dan seperti apa gadis dewasa!" / OneShoot / GS / Don't Like Don't Read / REVIEW and tell me where is the mistakes / LOVE KYUMIN!


Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Do not **Copy-Paste**

GS

OneShoot

(yang tidak menyukai monggo di-back)

This is Truly Mine

I beg to you, do not copy-paste

Ini hanya kisah singkat dan sederhana.

**Warning! Bahasa dewasa!**

Thanks and Have Fun

* * *

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal empuknya. Ia risih mendengar suara desahan-desahan itu.

"Ahh…haaa...hhh...hnn..."

"Co..omeee..wii…itthh… meeehh.. deearrr..hhh…"

Suara-suara aneh itu berasal dari kamar sebelahnya. Kamar Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki bodoh itu memang sering membawa wanita untuk ditidurinya. Ergh, jika begini bagaimana ia bisa serius belajar. Besok ia ada tes salah satu mata kuliahnya.

"Ah aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan disini!" Sungmin melempar bantalnya kesal.

Sungmin memutuskan mengambil jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dan membanting keras sengaja pintu kamar sewaannya. Lebih baik ia pergi ketoko buku saja dari pada otaknya itu teracuni hal-hal aneh.

=0=

Sungmin sudah keluar, pikir lelaki itu. Saatnya untuk mengikutinya. Cho Kyuhyun segera mengambil jaketnya dan keluar terburu-buru sebelum ia kehilangan jejak Sungmin.

Sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun tidak sedang bersama seorang wanita didalam kamarnya. Ia hanya memutar sebuah rekaman keras-keras agar Sungmin mau keluar dari kamarnya. Tentunya Kyuhyun tidak akan terang-terangan mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa ia akan mengajaknya keluar. Lelaki itu mempunyai gengsi yang cukup bisa dikatakan tinggi.

Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin memasuki sebuah toko buku. Kalau begitu ia akan membelikan minuman hangat dan menunggu gadis itu keluar. Ia bosan jika harus ikut masuk ke toko buku itu.

=0=

"Ah ini dia." Sungmin merasa senang ia sudah menemukan buku yang ia cari. Ia membawanya dan membayarnya dikasir. Buku koleksinya akan semakin bertambah banyak. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari toko buku tersebut saat ia terlonjak dengan lelaki yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya kini. Lelaki itu menyodorkan sekaleng minuman hangat padanya.

"Ada apa Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin langsung menanyakan apa maksud Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya ambillah ini. Kau tahu betapa dinginnya menunggumu disini?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?" Sungmin mengambil minuman tersebut dan meneguknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Sungmin terdiam lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ikutlah denganku. Aku sudah menunggumu disini, jadi kau harus menemaniku." Pinta Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku banyak urusan."

"Ayolah. Kau jahat sekali Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun merajuk. Lelaki itu tidak sadar ia telah mengeluarkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau membawaku kesini bodoh?!" Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun membawanya ketoko kaset video blue. YaTuhan Sungmin malu. Ia seorang gadis. Dan orang-orang pasti berpikir Sungmin gadis tidak baik melihat ia datang ketoko yang umumnya didatangi lelaki-lelaki.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu tentunya. Kau pikir aku akan meminta ijin untuk meminjam toilet, begitu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak datang sendiri?! Kau benar-benar." Sungmin menggerutu dan keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin! Ish.." Kyuhyun pun berusaha mengejar Sungmin. Ia memutuskan membatalkan membeli hal yang dicarinya.

"Hei hei. Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berusaha memanggil gadis itu. Namun Sungmin sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk berhenti. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil menggerutu sebal. Kyuhyun bodoh. Sungmin kesal padanya.

"Hosh hosh.. kau.. tidak bisakah… berhenti sebentar? Hosh hosh…" Kyuhyun terengah-engah saat Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan berhenti berjalan.

Sungmin mengacuhkannya. "Yak Cho Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa kau membawa seorang wanita untuk meminta menemanimu membeli video-video nista itu hah?! Dasar kau Cho bodoh mesum!"

"Ish dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Donghae hyung memintaku membelikan video itu sebagai imbalan aku yang sudah meminta bantuannya. Kau jangan salah paham dulu." Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau sudah mempermalukanku! Kau lihat tadi? Satu-satunya gadis yang berada ditoko itu hanya aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pikir apa yang akan mereka pikirkan jika mereka melihat seorang gadis masuk ke toko seperti itu?" Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun seakan sengaja mempermalukan dirinya.

"Hahh baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Lebih baik sekarang kita makan. Aku lapar setelah mengejar-ngejar mu tadi."

"Salah sendiri mengapa kau mengejarku."

"Hei, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam-malam Lee Sungmin."

"Aku bukan gadis kecil Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tidak bisa membedakan ya seperti apa gadis kecil dan seperti apa gadis dewasa?!"

"Jika tidak memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menunjukan betapa 'dewasa'nya dirimu, begitu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil pada Sungmin. Ia senang sekali menjahili gadis itu.

"Ish dasar Cho mesum bodoh!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya itu kembali pulang. Ia hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga jika berurusan dengan lelaki mesum ini.

"Hei hei tunggu. Bukankah aku bilang aku lapar? Hmm baiklah kita makan dikedai itu saja, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dan menunjuk sebuah kedai yang terlihat sepi.

Tidak Sungmin pungkiri ia juga merasa lapar. Ia pun berjalan menuju kedai itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin setuju dengan tawarannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sering bertengkar layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun. Bahkan hal yang mereka ributkan kadang adalah hal-hal kecil. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak keberatan jika ia harus berargumen dengan Sungmin. Karena dengan cara itu Kyuhyun bisa lebih dekat dengan Sungmin. Sungmin saja yang terlalu polos dan tidak menemukan maksud dari tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sebal.

=0=

"Ahhh kenyangnyaa." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan perutnya. Ia melihat Sungmin yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Gadis itu berusaha mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara malam ini memang Kyuhyun akui dingin. Kyuhyun pun mengambil tangan kiri Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat dan membawa tangan itu menuju saku jaketnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Sungmin perkirakan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sesekali terlihat tawa Sungmin yang manis karena Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat manis bukan?

Tak terasa Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai ditempat kamar sewaan mereka. Kyuhyun sengaja menyewa kamar yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Sungmin. Terkadang, Kyuhyun akan keluar menuju balkon dan menyelinap masuk hanya untuk melihat Sungmin tidur. Lelaki itu suka sekali melihat wajah polos Sungmin ketika tertidur.

Sungmin hendak memasukkan kunci pintu kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin terperangah melihatnya. Kamarnya kini penuh dengan balon berwarna pink. Juga terdapat tulisan besar bertuliskan "Lee Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun mencintaimu". Didalam kamarnya juga sudah hadir banyak sekali orang. Dan semua adalah teman kuliah Sungmin juga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bingung dengan semuanya. Ia masih terkejut dengan hal ini. Perasaannya membuncah seakan-akan ia akan meledak sangking bahagianya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah disampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini membuatmu kesal. Aku selalu kikuk saat bersamamu dan akhirnya malah bertingkah bodoh. Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA. Kau terlihat berbeda dengan yang lain. Saat yang lain mencoba berbagai cara agar bisa dekat denganku, kau bahkan malah berkata tidak tertarik. Kau ingat saat Ryeowook memintamu memberika surat cintanya padaku? Itu aku yang memintanya. Aku ingin tahu apa kau akan tertarik padaku atau tidak. Namun kau malah pergi dan hanya berkata 'Ini untukmu. Jika kau menyakiti sahabatku, kau habis Cho Kyuhyun.' sambil meletakkan surat Ryeowook dimejaku. Sejak saat itu aku menyadari aku yang mencoba membuatmu tertarik padaku, ternyata aku yang berbalik menyukaimu. Konyol bukan?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil tertawa kecil menyadari tingkah konyolnya saat itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia tak tahu jika itu ulah Kyuhyun. Saat itu sahabatnya, Ryeowook benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia menyukai Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang saat itu ingin mencegahnya merasa tak tega jika harus menghalangi sahabatnya. Tapi kini ia tahu Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun. Itu hanya kepura-puraan. Kyuhyun yang meminta Ryeowook agar berpura-pura menyukainya untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin.

"Jadi Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menjadi pacar seorang pria bodoh dan konyol bernama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Hahaha kau lupa sesuatu Cho, selain bodoh dan konyol, kau juga mesum." Sungmin mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Ish kau ini. Kau tak tahu ya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu betapa sulit aku mendekatimu? Kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku Lee Sungmin."

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi apa maumu sekarang Cho Kyuhyunku hm?"

"Cho Kyuhyunku? Jadi kau menerimaku?!" Ucap Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa Sungmin menerimanya.

"Ish ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh. Aku menyesal, akan kutarik kembali kata-kataku."

"Tidak tidak. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum miring kemudian memegang pinggang Sungmin, membawanya mendekat dan mencium bibir Sungmin.

Meskipun Sungmin terkejut, gadis itu berusaha membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun. Membawa wajah itu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Hei hei.. kalian tidak bisa seperti ini. Kalian tidak hanya berdua dikamar ini. Seperti dunia milik berdua saja ck." Donghae mengiterupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin tersadar bahwa teman-teman mereka juga berada dikamarnya. Ia melepas Kyuhyun dan menunduk malu.

"Ish kenapa kau menciumku dan tidak memberitahu bahwa mereka ada disini?! Kau benar-benar berniat mempermalukanku. Dasar Cho bodoh mesum!" Sungmin berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun dan memukul lengan lelaki itu pelan.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah memerah Sungmin. "Baiklah hyung. Terimaksih atas bantuannya. Besok aku akan mentraktir kalian semua. Jadi selamat pulang dan hati-hati dijalan. Aku mempunyai banyak urusan dengan gadis kecilku ini." Kyuhyun menampilkan smirknya pada Sungmin.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut gadis kecilmu Cho Kyuhyun?! Dasar kau mesum!" Teriakan Sungmin mengiringi teman-temannya yang akan berjalan keluar.

END

* * *

Hai hai~~~ terimakasih atas respon untuk Let Me Lie to You /lovelove/

Untuk yang minta sequel, kemungkinan akan dibikin tapi butuh waktu juga. Mohon maaf akhir-akhir ini lagi dibebankan banyak tugas. Jadi waktu luangnya berkurang deh huhuhu

Curhat dikit yah? Aku kemarin sedikit kecewa loh ternyata banyak sekali siders huweeee T.T

Lain kali aku pengen banget siders muncul, gaapa deh mau kritik kek mau apapun aku terima (asal msh lingkup positif) aku kecewa liat views beda jauuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh sama yang review. Mau tahu bedanya berapa? 1000:100.

Jadi aku bakal seneng bgt deh kalo para siders muncul.

Last, mind to review?

Love from Ahngyuhyeon


End file.
